


Punks Do 'It' Better

by Wesayokiedokie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesayokiedokie/pseuds/Wesayokiedokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt::Can you write a Gerard way one where they’re in like school and he’s a punk kid that always hits on y/n and gets in trouble and they get paired up for a project and go over to his house to work on it and smut happens ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punks Do 'It' Better

As much as I hated to admit it. Gerard made me blush and my stomach flutter. Something about his “bad boy” persona.  
Everyday I’d watch him strut into class ten minutes late black ripped skinny jeans hugging his legs. Always takes his seat next to me. He soon became the reason I showed up looking so pretty.

“Hey Pretty lady.” He shot my way once he was seated. 

You felt your cheeks get hot. All you could manage what to shoot a smile back.

You glance at him noticing how pretty he really was. How his eyes had speaks of gold in them. How sweet his smile was. Even though he tried to act like such a badass you knew he was awfully caring.

“Like what you see?” He said clearing his throat snapping you from your thoughts.

You felt your cheeks grow warm and red.

“(Y/n) and Gerard!” Your teacher snapped.

“Since you want to talk so much you two can partner up for the project.” She rolled her eyes at you.

“So I need to raise my grade in this class so my house? After school? You can ride home with me if you want.” Gerard asks you smirking.

You and Gerard alone. Together. At his house. Thoughts came rushing in.

“Yeah sure great” you said smiling sweetly at him.

You tapped your feet impatiencely all day. Right when the bell rung you speed walked to the parking lot. You felt your stomach tighten when you see Gerard leaning up against his car.

“The bell just rung. How are you out here already?” You said as you walked up too him.

“Skipped last period.” He told you whilst opening the passenger side door.

He got in and started the car pulling out the school parking lot he placed one hand on your knee the other on the wheel.

“You sure do flirt with me alot” you told him smugly.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it. I see you blushing.” He said smirking.

You arrived at his house in a couple of minutes. It was a nice house two stories.  
You Walked in and followed him to his room. Which also happened to be the basment. You sat your bag down next to the door.

“So you said you needed to bring your grades up?” You asked him.

“Yeah. I need to pass. But you know. Kinda distracted in that class.” He said looking you up and down.

You felt your stomach flutter. He had a way with words that’s for sure.

You honestly didn’t feel like studying you felt like laying in his arms watching a movie. He snaps you out your thoughts.

“Thinking bout me babe?” He says placing his hands on his sides.

“Shush” you tell him grabbing your notebook.

“Make me” he said in a dangerously low voice.

“You need to bring your grade up remember?” You said waving the notebook in the air.

“But you look so goddamm pretty. How am I supposed the focus” he said.

A smile instantly grew on your face.

“There’s that pretty smile. ” he said taunting you.

“You know for a punk you are pretty sweet” you said taking a step towards him

“ I can be bad” he told you.

You felt your stomach tighten.

“How?”

As soon as the word left your mouth his lips crashed into yours.  
You were stunned but kissed him back. He pulled you closer to him deeping the kiss.

He moved his hands to your sides and plucked the hem of your shirt. You threw your arms up and he lifted the shirt off.  
He breaks away the kiss. And looks you directly in the eyes.

“You want this?” He ask in a serious dark tone.

“Definitely”

He picked you up and carried you to his bed. You noticed how easily he set you down. You could feel your breathing getting heavy as you Two fought for domanice in the kiss.

You pulled back from the kiss.

“I’m not being the only one shirtless” you told him pulling his t shirt over his head.

He tucked his head into your neck and scattered kissed all over it. Sucking harshly at the top of your throat.

“Making your mark huh?” You said cockly.  
He left kissed all down your stomach. When he reached the hem of your pants he  
Looked up to you almost as asking permission. You nodded.

He unbuttoned your jeans and rolled them off you and tossed them aside.  
He placed kisses on your hip bones making you shudder.

“You’re really pretty” he said looking up at you.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” you reply almost in a whine.

You felt heat shoot up your core.  
He takes long hard licks up your slit.  
He places his mouth on your bundle of nerves.

“Gerard!” You cry out. Not realizing how loud you were.

He looks up at you with a wet mouth and pink lips. He looked like pure sex.

“You ready?” He asked sitting up on his knees.

“You sure you don’t want me to return the favor?” You ask palming his buldge.

“I really need you now!” He whines at you.

You place your hand on the back of his neck and pull him towards you. On top of you.  
He lines himself up with your entrance and slowly pushed in.  
You both groan out at the relief.

“Okay” you said letting him know he can start thrusting.

He starts with slow long thrusts  
He picks up his pace.  
You felt your stomach tighten. Each thrust he hits your g-spot.  
You rake your fingers nails up and down his back.

“Gee. I’m close”

“Me too. Cum for me baby” he whispered in your ear.

You hit your release at the same time he did.

He lays down next to you chest heaving up and down.  
He pulls you close to him and you rest your head on his chest catching your breath.

“Gerard. Was this a one time thing?” You ask tilting your head up at him.

“Do you want it to be?” He asked looking worried.

“No. I want us to be a thing.” You say smiling sweetly at him.

“Me too babe I’ve actually liked you for while.” He says blushing.

You fall asleep in his arms.  
You knew he had a sweet side.


End file.
